Mysteries of Gohan
by IchigoY24
Summary: Gohan goes to school and meets his new best friends Videl, Erasa, and Sharpener, but what happens when they get curious and try to find out Gohan's secrets? And yes I know none of my fanfics are original and they are all based on at least one other fan fiction.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-New Student

AN: Hey guys don't worry about Blue and Black Flames, it's not going anywhere. Don't forget to review. Enjoy the chapter.

"Gohan, wake up. Mom says you're going to be late for school if you don't get up soon," Goten said as he shook his sleeping brother. Gohan grunted as he got up and walked to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Mom, do I have to go to school? I already know everything they could teach me."

"This was our agreement. If you want to keep training then you have to go to school, and that's not the reason you have to go. It's because you need to make some friends your own age." Gohan just grunted and got ready for school. As he left for school Goten walked out with him and said bye.

"Hey Goten, you can't fly right." Goten nodded his head "Then here, have the nimbus. It's all yours," he said as he called the nimbus.

"Thanks Gohan, you're the best."

"No problem," Gohan said as he flew towards Satan City.

"Gohan, have a good day at school and remember to hide your powers." Chichi yelled as Gohan flew off.

"I will," he replied as he powered up and flew off like a rocket. After a minute of high speed flying he reached Satan City. At the speed of light he flew down to the ground in an ally so that nobody could see him. He ran off to Orange Star High School, but on his way there he noticed a bank getting robbed. He back tracked a bit and whispered to himself, "What do I do? I can't let a bank get robbed, but if I interfere then everyone will know about my powers. I know, I'll just go ssj 2 so that I'll be bulky and blond so I can't be recognized." He transformed and stopped the robbery in a flash, he easily overpowered the crooks and even caught bullets shot at him and destroyed their getaway truck with his ki, but not before the reporters showed up and took pictures of him. As he flew away Videl ran over and was shocked to see the robbers in custody with their car flipped upside-down.

"What happened here? There's no way the police could have done this. What happened?" she asked an old man who was standing next to her.

"Oh, hello Videl. You didn't see what happened. It was amazing! This bulky guy with gold hair came and in a couple of seconds captured the robbers," the old man replied. "I thought he was a buddy of yours, seeing as how he had the same school button on his shirt as you." Videl looked at the button on her shirt, which was mandatory for her school, and clenched her fist wondering who had the guts to steal her thunder.

Gohan landed on the school's roof, transformed back and seemingly teleported down to the ground. He walked into the school and stopped at the front office to get his schedule. "Hello, I'm a new student and I need my schedule."

"Sure, let me print it off for you. I just need your name."

"It's Son Gohan." The counselor quickly printed off the schedule and handed it to Gohan.

"Here you go, and have a nice day," she said as she handed it to him.

"Thanks, you too," Gohan politely replied as he looked at the paper and walked to his first class, math. When he got to the class the bell rang and the teacher was walking into the class. Gohan tapped him on the shoulder and said, "Excuse me Mr. Fu, I'm a new student. My name is Gohan."

"Oh yes, you are the boy who got 100% on his entrance exam in every subject. Glad to meet you, I'll be your first hour teacher," he said as he shook Gohan's hand. They both walked into the class last and Mr. Fu introduced Gohan to the class. "Class this is Son Gohan, he scored 100% on the entrance exam in every subject. You could all do to learn from him. Now Gohan, please take a seat anywhere you like."

"Sure," Gohan said as he looked for an open seat.

"Hey new boy, this seat is open." Erasa said as she pointed to the seat next to her at the end of the back row.

"Oh, okay, thanks," Gohan said as he walked to the open seat and sat down.

"My name is Erasa and this is Videl and Sharpener." The blond girl said as she pointed to the two sitting next to her.

"Hi, my name is Gohan. Nice to meet you."

"So where are you from?" Erasa asked

"I'm from the 439 mountain area."

"The 439 area! That's like 500 miles away!"

"You miss, sit down and stay quiet."

"Sorry Mr. Fu," Erasa said as she sat down and blushed. "Gohan, you must have at least a 5 hour drive."

"Yeah, with a normal car, but I test-drive the newest Capsule Corp. super motorcycle. It can go around 4X faster then the current fastest car."

"How on Earth are you the test driver for Capsule Corp., Nerd-boy?" Sharpener asked.

"I'm not, but my god-mother is the genius inventor/owner of Capsule Corp., Bulma Briefs, and she knows that I'll be fine no matter what."

"Whoa, the Briefs are almost as famous as Videl's dad. Oh yeah did I mention that Videl is Hercule Satan's daughter?"

"Wow, Videl is that true?" Gohan said as he thought, "oh boy, who cares."

"Yeah, but I have a question for you Gohan. Do you know what the Gold Fighter was said to be wearing at this morning's robbery? It was a white shirt, black vest, and red pants."

"Wow, the Gold Fighter and I have the same sense of style. Ha ha." Gohan said nervously as he looked down at his clothes hoping that they would think of it as a coincidence.

"Videl, you couldn't possibly think that Gohan is the Gold Fighter. He doesn't even have blond hair," a random nerd said, eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Yeah, you're right," Videl said as she thought, "Yeah, but those guys from the cell games video changed the color of their hair, and dad said it was just a trick. Gohan's definitely hiding something and I'm going to find out what it is." After a while the bell rang and Gohan walked to his next class.

"I think that Gohan's hiding something," Videl told Erasa and Sharpener as they walked to their next class.

"Yeah, me too." They both said at the same time.

"All right then let's do everything we can to find out what it is."

"I'm in." Sharpener responded.

"Yeah." Erasa said

Throughout the day they found out that Gohan had at least one of his new friends in all of his classes. As the week went on they all became good friends, but that didn't discourage them from trying to find out Gohan's secretes.

AN: What do you think of this new fanfiction. Don't forget to review and I'll talk to you next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Golden Fighter

AN: Please don't forget to review. Thanks.

"Hey, Gohan, what are you doing after school?" Erasa asked.

"Oh, I have such a long ride home that I have to head straight home."

"Okay, see you tomorrow," Videl said. As Gohan left, Videl watched to make sure that Gohan was out of the school before talking to Erasa and Sharpener. "I think he's hiding something. Let's follow him," Videl said as they all left school and sneaked behind Gohan.

"They're following me. I can sense their energy. I'd better lose them by flying on top of this building," Gohan thought as turns the corner. As Videl and the others followed Gohan around the corner they were shocked to see that Gohan was gone.

"Where did he go?!" Sharpener asked. As Gohan was flying he thought to himself, "I should head to Bulma and ask if she has a way to help me protect my identity. It has been one day and I think Videl already suspects me of being the Gold Fighter," He flew to Capsule Corp. and landed in the front yard and knocked on the door. Bulma answered the door.

"Oh, hello Gohan. How was your first day of high school? What brings you here?"

Gohan explained why he came and asked if Bulma could help.

"Sure! I can make you a superhero costume."

"Really, Bulma? Thanks, you're the best."

"But there's one condition. You have to babysit Trunks tomorrow. My parents are on a year long vacation and Vegeta and I want the day to ourselves tomorrow."

"Sure, no problem. I'll just take him to the park or something." Bulma made Gohan an all black gi with a blue belt and wristbands and his normal fighting boots.

"All you have to do to switch between your outfits is press the blue button on your watch. Oh, and Gohan, our new test bike is ready for you."

Gohan wasn't lying when he told his friends about testing the next Capsule Corp. motorcycle but he hadn't started testing it until today. He walked with Bulma to the garage where a black and silver motorcycle was propped up. "The bike can also change its appearance with this switch here," Bulma said as she pointed to a switch between the handlebars. Gohan flipped it and the motorcycle turned blue and silver.

"Wow, Bulma, you really are the best!"

"Thanks Gohan. You'd better get going now. Chichi's going to get worried if you don't get home soon."

"Don't worry, I'll ride the bike half the way there and fly four times the speed of light the rest of the way."

"Ok, bye. Don't forget about tomorrow."

"Don't worry, I won't." As Gohan drove through the city, picking up speed he noticed a special license in the hidden compartment under the speedometer that allowed him to drive as fast as he wanted so if he's building up speed he won't get in trouble. Suddenly he noticed the police blockade half a mile in front of him and cops being shot at by criminals in a small body shop. He quickly flicked the switch, pressed the button on his watch, and transformed to ssj two to become the Gold Fighter. He used his ki to make his motorcycle fly and he quickly defeated the criminals. As he got back to his bike, which he got off of to fight, he accidentally flipped his wrist, which caused him to slam his bike into the ground hard enough to crack the road but surprisingly the bike didn't break. "Whoa, it's so strong that it didn't even scratch. I could use this as a weapon if I wanted to, and with my monster strength I doubt it would break. That's amazing. Bulma really is a genius." Gohan thought. As Gohan arrived home he got a warm welcome from his little brother Goten. They played for the rest of the day as the Gold Fighter and his sidekick. At dinner Gohan figured that he should tell his mom about babysitting Trunks. "Mom, Bulma asked me to babysit Trunks after school tomorrow so she can have a day alone with Vegeta. I'll be home a couple of hours later than usual."

"That's fine as long as you still get all your homework done afterwards."

"No problem mom. Thanks."

"Sure, tell Bulma I said hi."

The next day after school

"Hey mom, Gohan's here," Trunks yelled to his mom.

"Hi Trunks. How are you doing? Hey Bulma, mom says hi."

"Gohan, we're going to be gone for three hours so keep Trunks entertained."

"No problem, see you in three hours. Have a good time you two," Gohan smirked as Vegeta tuned his head around with an even angrier look on his face than usual. "So what do you want to do first Trunks?"

"Um, let's play videogames."

"Sure," They spent two hours playing videogames and training.

"We have one hour until your parents come home, so what do you want to do now?" Gohan asked.

"Can we go to the park?"

"Sure, why not," they left Capsule Corp. and walked to the park. On the way they noticed a hotdog stand and their stomachs rumbled. Trunks and Gohan looked at each other and nodded. As they walked to the hotdog stand they heard a voice.

"Hey, Gohan," Gohan looked over to the voice and was surprised to see his friends Videl, Erasa, and Sharpener.

"Oh, hey guys. What are you doing here?"

"We were just going to go get some food, want to join?" Videl asked.

"Sorry, I can't, I'm babysitting Trunks." Gohan responded, pointing to the half saiyan.

"Who's this cute little guy," Erasa asked.

"This is Bulma Briefs' son, Trunks."

"Aw, and how old are you little guy?"

"I'm eight. Gohan, who are these people?"

"These are my friends from school Videl, Erasa, and Sharpener."

"Any way, sorry you can't come. See you tomorrow," Sharpener said.

"See you tomorrow," Gohan said. After his friends left Trunks asked,

"Gohan, why did you make friends with such weird weaklings?"

"Shut up. Let's go get some hotdogs." Trunks and Gohan played at the park until it was time to go back to Capsule Corp. A couple minutes after they got back Bulma and Vegeta got back. After saying bye to the Briefs (and whatever Vegeta would go by in that situation) he got on his bike and rode home. When Gohan got home his mom and brother were outside and welcomed him home.

"Gohan, you won't believe it! Dende just came and told us that the Namekians asked for us to visit so that they can meet Goten and Trunks. Goten, could you go call Bulma and tell her about this?" Chichi asked.

"Sure mom." Goten responded as he went into the house.

"So when do we leave?" Gohan asked.

"We're all leaving tomorrow morning. I'm sorry but you can't come. I don't want you to miss so much school."

"What?! That's totally not fair at all!"

"I'm not going to fight with you about this. You aren't coming and that's all. Who all do you want to see anyway? Dende isn't coming because he's the guardian."

"Ugh, fine. But I don't have to study while you're gone."

"Only if your grades stay up, if they drop at all then you get the frying pan," Gohan gulped and nodded.

"Mom, Bulma asked Gohan to drop by tomorrow and get all the food out of their fridges so they don't spoil. She can't because Vegeta and Trunks are already asleep (Chichi understood why that was a problem after trying to wakeup her own family after they fell asleep). The ship in having technical difficulties, and she is going to be up all night fixing it." Goten said holding the phone.

"Tell her no problem, Squirt," Gohan responded.

"Okay."

"So when will you all be back?" Gohan asked.

"We should be back by Monday. (Today was Thursday) Now let's go have dinner." After dinner Goten and Chichi packed their bags and everybody went to bed.

AN: So how was chapter two? Please don't forget to leave a review and I will talk to you next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The room

AN: Sorry but from now on I'm slowing down on these chapters because… yeah. Don't worry though; you should expect a chapter of either Blue and Black Flames or Mysteries of Gohan at least every month. Also don't forget to leave a review.

Gohan woke up at the crack of dawn when he heard a ship land near his house. At first he was confused but he remembered what his mother told him last night and went to get the door for Bulma. "Good morning Gohan," Bulma said when he opened the door.

Gohan grunted and went to get his mom and brother. Soon they were saying goodbyes and the families were in space.

Later that day near the end of school

"It's kind of strange how both Sharpener and Erasa are both absent today," Gohan said to Videl.

"Sharpener told me that he has a dentist appointment, and Erasa just texted me saying that she has a cold," Videl responded.

"Hum, ok," Gohan replied.

"So Gohan, you said your godmother is Bulma Briefs. What is Capsule Corp. like? I always wanted to see what goes on inside there. They never allow tours and they are the only people richer that my dad. I'm not trying to sound snooty or anything by the way. I bet it's a really cool place to live and I always wanted to see the head building of Capsule Corp. where nearly everything is made."

"Well, I could take you there after school, if you want. I was asked to go there today anyway."

"Oh my god Gohan, that would be a dream-come-true. Yes, could you please take me with you? I mean if you don't mind."

"Sure, no problem." A few minutes later the bell rang and school was over. "Okay, let's go," Gohan said as he got up, and Videl followed excitedly. They walked out to the school parking lot, and Gohan decapsulized his motorcycle. He then grabbed two capsules from under the seat and decapsulized two of Capsule Corps'. newest inventions, the one size fits all helmets. Gohan threw one to Videl. When she put on the helmet it changed size to fit her head. Gohan got on and gestured for Videl to sit behind him. She sat down and wrapped her arms around Gohan. She seemed sort of nervous and they both blushed, but neither of them saw the other's face. Gohan reved the engine and in seconds they were at Capsule Corp.

"Whoa, Gohan, this place is as big as my house," Videl said surprised.

"Let's go inside." They walked inside and Videl looked in every room they passed.

"So where is everyone anyway?"

"Bulma, her husband, Vegeta, and her son, Trunks, are in space with my family and aren't going to be back for three and a half days. Bulma's parents are on a cruse right now. I was asked to come get the food out of their fridges so they don't spoil."

"Oh, cool. Where in space are they going?"

"A far away planet called Namek. I've actually been there before," Gohan said as they walked to the first room with a refrigerator in it.

They had gone to every room in the building and were about to leave when Gohan said he remembered a mini-fridge in a bathroom so they walked to it. Videl noticed the slightest hint of unease in his voice as he spoke. The bathroom was connected to Bulma and Vegeta's room and was actually quite big. It was about the size of the bedroom. "This is my chance to find out all of Gohan's secrets. I'll block the door and won't let him out until he spills his secrets," Videl thought to herself. She shut the door and immediately Gohan froze. He then slowly turned his head to see if what he thought had happened had happened. He took a few seconds to adjust, but as soon as he realized that the door was closed, he balled up on the ground and was slightly shaking. He was also whispering nonsense. "Gohan!" Videl yelled as she ran to him, "Gohan, what's wrong, snap out of it!" She tried shaking him, yelling at him, slapping him but nothing made him come to his senses so Videl did the last thing she could to try and wake him up… she kissed him. As soon as it happened it ended. Gohan snapped out of it. They both looked away from each other to hide their quickly reddening faces. After a few minutes of silence Videl cleared her throat and turned around. "So what was all that about, why did you just go into shock?" Videl asked.

"Why did you close the door, oh why, just why? You don't understand what you've done, that door automatically locks when you close it and can only be opened from the outside."

"So, what's the big deal let's just knock it down." Videl said as she got up and charged at the door only to have Gohan stop her.

"You can't Videl, nobody can. This whole room is made out of the strongest, hardest, toughest material in the universe, katchin." Gohan said slightly lying, seeing as how Goten might be able to break it if he went super saiyan and he could defiantly break it but only with a ki blast. The problem with that being that the explosion from such a blast would almost certainly kill Videl in such a medium sized room.

"Why is Bulma Brief's bathroom harder to break out of than prison?"

"She uses it as a punishment for Trunks and Vegeta because nothing else effects them nearly as much as a lack of food and boredom. The worst part is we'll be stuck in here for three and a half days until Bulma, or anybody for that matter, can get us out. Anyway, why did you close the door in the first place?"

"Oh, Gohan, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I shut the door so that I could get you to tell me your secrets, like how you became the godson of Bulma."

"I see. Well don't feel to bad, you didn't know, and I probably should have warned you. At least we have plenty of food and water in these capsules."

"Yeah, at least we have that." Gohan pulled out his cellphone and started typing. "What are you doing, I thought you said nobody could come help us and I don't think a text will make it out to space."

"Yeah, a text won't make it to space but when they come back to Earth they will get it and come immediately to open the door," Just as he hit send his phone died. "Well that was a close one. Another second and it might not have sent."

"Too bad I don't have my phone. I might have been able to call my dad, and he might be able to get us out."

"No, that wouldn't work. The security is to strong and he wouldn't be able to turn off the attack robots because it uses an eye scanner. Well, seeing as how you want to know, and we have nothing else to do, I guess it's story time. I'll tell you everything about me."

"Really, thanks Gohan."

AN: So what do you think of chapter three. Please don't forget to review and once again sorry about not only how long it took to get this one out but also the fact that they are going to only be coming out at least one chapter every month but don't worry, Blue and Black Flames and Mysteries of Gohan aren't going anywhere. Thanks for reading.


End file.
